Easy Silence
by WhisperingLullabies
Summary: "Winter" I thought to myself. A chill ran through my body. "What is it good for?" Vaughn has always lived a lonely life, full of nightmares and bad memories. Nobody knows what happened to him to be like this. Everything changes when someone similar to him appears in his life. Will we ever know about his past? A VaughnxChelsea story.
1. A gelid welcome

**EASY SILENCE**

**Chapter 1. A gelid welcome.**

Snow... small crystals of ice that adopt geometric shapes and get grouped on flakes while they fall slowly. Cold. I hate cold.

"Winter" I thought to myself. A chill ran through my body. "What is it good for?" I thought while I kept away from the window, guided by the warmth of the heater and getting closer to it. I had never been a great fan of the cold winter, it brought me too many memories... painful memories. Trying to wash those memories of my mind I shook my head and prepared myself to go down for breakfast.

Once downstairs, I met my cousin and my aunt. Both of them were humming a certain song that was unknown to me while they prepared breakfast with ear to ear smiles on their faces. _So much happiness made me sick._

"Good morning..." I growled when approaching the table.

"Good morning Vaughn," hummed my cousin Julia, overflowing happiness, while she offered me a dish with some pancakes and a glass of hot milk.

"Have you slept well?" asked aunt Mirabelle from the kitchen.

"Hmm..." I said without giving great importance to what she said.

"Remember you have to go to introduce yourself to the new farmer, you shouldn't be late." Oh yes... I had forgotten, the new person who would take care of the island's farm arrived today, and I, as the animal trader, had to go to welcome him to the island and offer our services. Damn it...

I took my time to eat. The simple idea of going outside and having to face the cold made me want to shoot myself in the head and end quickly with so much suffering. Once I had finished with breakfast, with no choice, I went to meet that new farmer.

"I'm sure it will be another old, bald-headed, chubby man who won't hold this job and will end up leaving as all the others did..." I thought to myself as I shuffled down the cold, heavy snow. As I continued my way, I watched how the snow covered the roofs of the houses in the village. How Chen cleared the shop's entrance with his son. How the clumsy Elliot slipped of because of the ice and fell to the ground while his sister Natalie laughed at him. How the little Eliza rushed around escaping from her father who was chasing her with a scarf in his hands. Anyone would think this was an adorable scene. However, I found it unpleasant. "Why do I have to do all these things?" I growled while I broke through between such whiteness.

When I arrived to the farm, I approached the house and knocked at the door. Who would have imagined what was going to happen. The person who opened the door wasn't an old, bald-headed, chubby man. No, it was a young girl, with long, brown, straight hair and big blue eyes that resembled sapphires. I was perplexed by such surprise.

"Yes?" asked the brunette with a sweet but irritating voice, as she saw I wasn't able to speak.

"Is your father at home?" I asked, still astonished.

"M-my father? Uh, I live alone..." she responded with a confused expression.

"So... are you the person who will take care of this?".

"That's right," she said looking pleased.

Great, instead of an old man, a little weak girl was going to be in charge of the farm, I could not say which of the two options was worse.

"And... you are?" she asked staring closely at me.

"Oh... yeah. My name is Vaughn, I'm the animal trader in this island. Usually, I'm only here on Wednesdays and Thursdays, but this winter I'm staying here with my aunt and cousin at the animal shop to help them. So, if you need something you know where to find me." Then, I turned around to leave, but she stopped me.

"My name is Chelsea. I'm here disposed to revive this farm no matter what," she said determined.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence without knowing how to respond to such affirmation, I managed to get the words out of my mouth.

"Good for you," I said coldly as I walked away. I could feel how she stared at me from a distance. It was getting colder and it was starting to snow. I wanted to get away quickly from that place. Her smile was etched in my mind. Maybe I had been too cold with her, but, as before, s_o much happiness made me sick._

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Hello everybody! This was the first chapter of my first story, I hope you have liked it.

I want to apologise for the possible grammatical mistakes, I'm spanish and English is not my native language. So, if there's a really HORRIBLE mistake at some part, please, point it out to me so I can fix it.

Also, thank you so much for reading it and I would be happy if you guys took the time to review this. That's all for now, see you in the next chapter!


	2. A tough hit

**Chapter 2. A tough hit.**

_I could hear the sound of glass breaking as it hit the ground. Crying and screaming in the distance. His voice echoed through the house. Tears ran slowly down my cheek, it was inevitable. "Ignore it," I told myself, but that was impossible... _

Suddenly, I woke up, with cold sweats. Every night was the same, the same horrifying dream. It tormented me. It made me feel bad with myself. Gently, I sat up, took my hands to my head, holding it softly. "I'm not him. I am myself and no one else," I repeated over and over again as a consolation. But the suffering was still there...

Once I managed to strip me of those thoughts, I looked at the clock on the bedside table. Quarter past six. A big sigh escaped out of my mouth. Since I couldn't get to sleep again, I decided to get up and walked to the window. It was still dark, however the sky was beggining to gain a reddish color. Not knowing what to do, I got dressed, grabbed my hat and went out for a walk.

I left the house on tiptoe to avoid waking up my family, who were still asleep. The streets were completely empty, painted white because of the snow. Not knowing where to go I started to walk aimlessly, lost in thought. Everything was in silence, I could only hear the noise of the wind whipping my face. I really hated winter.

Without realizing it, I had walked to the beach. Why did I always end up there? Perhaps because the sound of the waves crashing against the sand soothed me. Anyway, I decided to stay there. I sat near the shore and stared at the horizon. I was all alone. Everything was so quiet I could even hear my own breath. The sea was so calm... Who knows how long did I stood there doing nothing, the fact is that all of a sudden I heard the sound of footsteps in the sand, not very far from where I was. They where approaching. I turned quickly to realize I was not alone. I saw a figure. Not too tall, thin, with long hair, coming towards my position. It was Chelsea.

"Vaughn, it's you? What are you doing here at this hour?" She said in a confused tone.

"It's none of your business." I said as I turned my head towards the sea. I did not want to talk to anyone. I needed to be all by myself to clear my thoughts, and Chelsea looked like the typical girl who talks and talks non-stop. I wasn't that wrong about it.

"But you'll catch a cold if you stay here!"

That girl... Why did she have to stick her nose in other people's life? "I'm fine." There was a brief silence. I prayed in my head so she would miraculously go away and left me alone. Ha... dreamer of me. She was still standing there, staring at me. "Do you need anything?" I growled. She was frustrating.

"Uh... no... I just was..."

"Great. Then leave." I interrupted. I wanted to be alone, and her mere presence infuriated me. She stood there for a moment, until she finally managed to articulate words.

"You could be nicer, you know?" Mhm, I didn't expect that.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood for this." I muttered.

"But, who do you think you are? I'm just trying to be nice, but you act so rude! Have I done something wrong? Something that has made you upset?"

"God, you're so tiresome!" I said without thinking it twice.

"Tiresome? Well, that's better than being a jerk like you."

That girl... She sure knew how to piss me off. I decided to ignore her words. Seeing that she won't leave, I got up and, without a word, I began to walk away from that place. But she didn't give up.

"I won't let you go without an apology!" I heard her screaming in the distance. "Damn it Vaughn, come back!" But I didn't stop. Big mistake.

I heard Chelsea crying out of despair, followed by a loud knock and the sound of fluttering leaves. Suddenly, I noticed a painful hit in the head. I looked down and saw a small coconut near my feet. I turned around to find a furious Chelsea.

"Have you just thrown me a coconut?! Are you crazy?!"

In that instant, everything started to get a little blurred. Her expression changed completely when she saw I started to find it hard to stand up. When she finally reacted, she ran towards me to see if I was okay.

"Oh god, sorry, I... I didn't mean this to happen."

"Then why the hell do you throw me a stupid coconut?"

"N-no, I-I haven't thrown it! I just..." she stammered.

Then again, I ignored her words and walked towards the town so Mirabelle could examine my head. Why there's not even a stupid doctor on this island?

The road turned out to be hard and difficult. Although the store wasn't too far from the beach, because of mi situation, the way seemed incredibly long. I felt dizzy and could barely walk, so I had to support me in everything that was within my reach.

As I entered the store Mirabelle and Julia, who were already awake, came quickly to my aid.

"Oh my god Vaughn," said a scared Julia when I walked through the door staggering, "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, someone did it for me. "It was my fault..." said a female voice behind me. I turned around to find Chelsea. She had followed me all the way from the beach without me noticing it.

"Oh, you must be the new farmer, what happened here, dear?" asked Mirabelle as she helped me to sit down.

"Chelsea found it funny to throw me a coconut right into the head."

"That's not true!" she interrupted, "I just... I was angry because of how you treated me... I was filled with anger."

"I did nothing," I pointed to my family.

"You were a real idiot!" she yelled at me and continued explaining the incident, "I was so angry that I kicked the palm tree next to me. I didn't think a coconut could fall on your head..."

Before I could reply, Julia stood against me.

"Again Vaughn? I've told you a thousand times that you have to to be nicer to other people, if not it happens that people have desires to hurt you, me for example, sometimes I'll even throw you a rock! Moreover, this has been clearly an accident, the poor girl is not to blame, and look at the way you're treating her. You have to improve that character of yours or you will end up becoming violent."

"We regret whatever my nephew has told you Chelsea, he is not good at dealing with people. He can be very rough at times," argued my aunt.

My face was a poem at that moment. Even my family was against me, when it was clear that I hadn't done anything, it was her fault!

"That's it, I'm going to my room," I said as I headed for the stairs.

"But Vaughn. I haven't finished with your head!" exclaimed my aunt worried.

"I'll do it myself." Saying this I took the piece of ice that Mirabelle was holding and stopped one last time to face Chelsea. "And you, you better go out of here." Before she could respond, I continued my way, supporting the piece of ice wrapped in a silk scarf to my head. _Ugh..._ The pain was intense.

I approached the window and ran a little bit the curtain to make sure that Chelsea left the house. That girl got me on my nerves. How could someone be so irritating, annoying, stupid... _so tiresome?_

Then, I looked to the mirror. Ideas and images crossed my mind. I remembered the words Julia had pronounced a few minutes ago. _You have to improve that character of yours or you will end up becoming violent._ A feeling of anger invaded my whole body. It was so strong that it led me to throw the piece of ice on the floor with all my strength, which caused it to break into pieces within the tissue. As I realized what I had just done, my face took another expression. Shame. Sadness. Repulsion towards myself. That was what my eyes conveyed, I could see it in my reflection. I got rid of all those images and ideas quickly. _Never. I'll never be like him. Never again._ I looked away from the mirror and walked to my bed. I was dizzy and my head hurt, so I decided to lie down to sleep a little, hoping that nightmares didn't torment me again. My eyes began to close and everything went black while the ice that was still laying on the ground melted, soaking the silk scarf slowly.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Hello people! Sorry for the late update. Thank you very much to Karisma Jestler, Andromeda DuPre, Cotton Candy Mareep and kokiricat for your reviews. They mean a lot to me!

Again, I want to apologise for the possible grammatical mistakes. Also, thank you so much for reading it and I would be happy if you guys took the time to review this. That's all for now, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
